pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin Face
'''Pikmin Face '''is a song making fun of Weird Al's Polka Face, which is already a parody too begin with. PARODY-CEPTION!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lyrics (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) woah wo-ohohohohohh oh Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read-a mah pikmin face (She's got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read ah my pikmin face (She's got to love nobody) Puhpuhpuhpuhpikmin face puhpuhpikmin face (Mum mum mum mah) puhpuhpuhpuhpikmin face puhpuhpikmin face Pikminizer, pikmin-pikminizer, you're a pikminizer Oh, pikminizer, oh, you're a pikminizer baby You, you-you are, you, you-you are pikminizer, pikminizer, pikminizer (pikminizer) Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are-are Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are-are You say I'm crazy I got your crazy You're nothing but a pikminizer You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down Day and night The lonely bulborb seems to free his mind at night He's all alone through the day and night (day and night) The lonely bulborb seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night) It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now And I was like Louie, Louie, Louie Louie, Louie, Louie Louie, Louie, Louie I thought you'd always be mine So, so what, I'm still a pikmin I got my rock moves and I don't need you And guess what, I'm havin' more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool So, so what, I am a pikmin I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight I ate a bug and I liked it, the taste of its cherry chapstick I ate a bug just to try it, I hope it's boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm hungry tonight I ate a bug and I liked it I liked it! And I'd like to make myself believe That distant planet turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep 'Cause everything is never as it seems Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in a zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Chugga's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like Na na na na everyday It's like my iPod stuck on replay, stuck on replay stuck on replay replay replay replay-ay-ay-ay Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down? Baby are you down? I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart I'm only gonna break your heart Don't stop make it pop Louie blow my speakers up tonight I'ma fight til we see the sun light tik tok on the clock but the pikmin don't stop (No!) yodayodaladyhoo yodayodaladyhoo Puhpuhpuhppikmin face puhpuhpikmin face (Mum mum mum mah) puhpuhpuhpikmin face puhpuhpikmin face Oh no you can't read my puhpuhpikmin face, talkin' 'bout my face puhphpikmin face puhpuhpuhpikminface HEY! Category:Song Category:Parody Category:STEVE Category:THE Category:RED Category:PIKMIN Category:RULES Category:PARODY-CEPTION